The Key To Heaven
by FitsofRage
Summary: After their infamous cage match when Edge dropped the key down his tights, Jeff decides to get a certain kind of revenge of his own. PWP Short and Sweet. Slash,MM Sexual situations, and brief hints of Incest. One Shot


A/N: Dun own, dun sue. Inspired by the infamous cage match where Edge dropped the key down his tights. I got the idea from a good friend of mine on the PWG yahoo listie who helped me set the scene, so I can't take full credit for this. Britt-baby, this is for you!  
  
-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-  
  
"Friggin' Showoff," Jeff mumbled as he stumbled into his shared dressing room, giving a glare to Edge, who he almost ran into. Edge just stood there smirking at him.What was he smiling about anyway? He and Matt had WON. Not the other way around this time. Who did he think he was anyway? Dropping that key down his pants like he expected him to come and get it. Jerk!  
  
"Get out of my way," snapped Jeff, pushing past Edge towards the lockers, only to come up short when he caught a glimpse of Christian pulling up his boxers and in turn, what the boxers were made to cover up. He stared unblinking for a moment until he happen to see Christian look up and catch him. Blushing, he moved towards the bench and plopped down on it with a huff . Finished throwing on his clothes, Christian slung his bag over his shoulder and gave both Edge and Jeff a little wave. "I'm going to meet Matt you guys. We have a date tonight you know," he said with a little grin. Edge just waved him off with a little smile, while Jeff seemed to not be paying attention at all as Christian exited the locker room. Okay, so they were alone now. Now was the perfect time to ask, "Edge?"  
  
"Hmmm?" replied Edge, slipping off his shirt.  
  
"Do you still have that key down your pants?" Jeff asked half jokingly.  
  
"Why farm boy," he asked with a grin, "You gonna retrieve it?".  
  
Arrogant, self absorbed little-- No, it was past time for jokes. Jeff figured out at that very moment how to get back at Edge. He stalked over to where Edge was standing in his bare feet and tights, stopping just a foot or so from him, arching a brow at him as if to say, Duh!" "Actually," Jeff purred, "I was planning on it!"  
  
With that he dropped to his knees on the hard floor, ignoring the astonished look on Edge's face, and slipped a hand down his tights, searching with his fingertips to find the errant key. Edge's mouth dropped open as Jeff's searching hand grazed his semi-erect cock, a relic from all the adrenaline rushing through their match that night. Giggling at his find, Jeff glanced up at Edge, taking in his expression.  
  
"Nope, not here," snickered Jeff, "Guess I'll just have to-"  
  
He yanked down Edge's tights, exposing his warm flesh to the cool locker room air. Teasingly, he ran a finger down Edge's cock. All Edge managed to do at this surreal situation, was groan out a muttered, "Mmmyeah!"  
  
With a snicker, Jeff canted his head, a pale pink appendage slipping forth from his mouth to glide down the length of him.  
  
"Don't tease me," Edge ground out.  
  
With a smirk, Jeff leaned forward, slipping Edge's cock past his lips into his warm and waiting mouth. Edge groaned, slipping his hands into Jeff's hair on either side of his head. A hand was put on Edge's thigh to brace himself, as Jeff's tongue swirled around him.  
  
"Oh yeah!" moaned Edge, "Just like that!"  
  
Jeff's head began to slowly bob up and down, a hand reaching up to grab the base of Edge's cock, stroking relentlessly, which in turn made Edge elicit a sort of whimper moan.  
  
"Gawd!"  
  
Giggling inwardly, Jeff savored Edge, like one would an ice cream cone on a hot summer's day, as his tongue swirled, suckling him violently.  
  
"Oh!" groaned Edge, "Baby, I'm gonna cum!"  
  
With a smirk, Jeff reached up with his free hand to tweak an erect nipple. Edge's hips bucked jerkily as he came, bellowing out a great, "Howwwwwwwwl!" Jeff swallowed greedily, milking him dry until, there was just no more.  
  
Edge's breath hitched as he opened his eyes slowly, looking down at Jeff who was sitting back on his heels, licking his lips, purring, and looking for all the world like the cat who had eaten the canary.  
  
Jeff smirked, looking at Edge with half glazed eyes wantonly. "Nope, wasn't there," he said huskily, "Want to see if it's in MY pants?"  
  
A growl spilled forth from Edge's lips, making Jeff's eyes widen.  
  
"He..Hey! If you don't wanna you don't go-"  
  
He was cut off my Edge, who simply, well, pounced!  
  
"Nuh-uh, baby," purred Edge, as he ground his hips up against Jeff's, "You're mine now."  
  
With that, he pressed his lips to Jeff's own in a soul searing kiss.  
  
A few minutes later an extremely loud, "Howwwwwwlll!", echoed throughout the lockerrooms.  
  
A head lifted, panting, blinking once, then twice in quick succession.  
  
"Matt, baby," asked Christian, "What is it?"  
  
Cocking his head to the, Matt's brows knitted together in thought.  
  
"I thought I heard something that sounded like Jeffy.."  
  
Christian laughed, running his fingers over Matt's bare hip.  
  
"You're just imagining things, Matthew," he replied with a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
Matt shook his head, and smiled.  
  
"You're probally right," said Matt, "Besides, he only sounds that way when he cums."  
  
"Well, there you are then," said Christian, squeezing Matt's backside.  
  
"Yep"  
  
They both went back to snogging until suddenly, a few seconds later, "Wait, how do you know that, Matt?!"  
  
Finis. 


End file.
